


Rêverie

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È svampito e egoista, vanitoso e matto, e anche piuttosto irresponsabile in questa sedicesima rigenerazione, eppure proprio non può farsi un torto così grande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêverie

**Rêverie**

 

Il Dottore ha avventure mentre Gwyneth dorme.

Il punto è che lei dorme _così tant_ o,ed è così _umana_ che lui si annoia un po' ad aspettarla mentre riposa. Dovrebbe esserci abituato, ma rifiuta con caparbietà di catalogare i suoi trascorsi compagni di viaggio come semplici 'umani', e rifiuta attentamente di toccare i loro ricordi.

No, cosa c'entra che possano far male, non vuole pensarci! No, no, no, via, lontano dalla sua mente.

Quindi, mentre Gwyneth dorme commette la piccola, veniale slealtà di andarsene a far guai senza di lei, tornando in tempo per il suo risveglio e per andare a combinare altri guai. Quello che non vede non la può far soffrire giusto? E comunque, non è che abbia scelto lui di portarsela in giro, gli è stata affibbiata e lui non è il servizio taxi di nessuno. Giusto? Giusto.

Fa una pausa dalla sua danza folle intorno alla console, mentre inserisce coordinate a caso e ascolta trasmissioni da lungo tempo morte di una vecchia radio terrestre, trasmessa da un bizzarro paesino nel mezzo del deserto. Lo speaker è proprio matto, della stessa marca di follia visionaria di cui si sente pervaso certe volte da quando è in questo corpo, quindi gli piace molto. Quello, e la sua voce profonda, avvolgente come una carezza ed emozionante come un inseguimento. Sì, come un inseguimento.

A proposito di inseguimenti, si chiede dove si sia cacciata quella scriteriata del Corsaro, perché ha voglia di lanciarsi in un'altra avventura, e finire nei guai con quella cattiva, cattiva ragazza. Ma è un po' che non gli capita sullo scanner o che non gli manda un messaggio in scatola, e quindi è costretto a intrattenersi da sé.

“Dove mi porti stavolta, dolcezza?” chiede melodiosamente alla TARDIS, girando intorno alla consolle senza fermarsi un momento, spingendo quel tasto o spostando quell'indicatore di una tacca o due. Lo scanner fa il giro con lui intorno al supporto che l'assicura al Time Rotor, e gli propone una serie infinita di scarabocchi e circoletti e coordinate, infine si spegne.

“Cosa?!” sbotta, assaporando per un istante la vecchia esclamazione che in un'altra vita gli faceva schizzare su il timbro della voce in uno stridulo falsetto. Quanto ha amato quel corpo e quella personalità e quanto ha sofferto a doverlo abbandonare!

“Vecchia ragazza, che scherzo è questo? Non vorrai atterrare alla cieca?” Si sporge sui comandi, controlla i parametri con tanta frenesia da intralciarsi da solo, si passa una mano nei capelli spettinandosi tutto, ma poi tira su gli occhiali con la montatura viola e li usa per tenere indietro il ciuffo, completamente bianco.

La TARDIS non lo degna neanche di uno sberleffo mentre atterra con più violenza di quanto strettamente necessario da qualche parte di cui decide di non rivelare nome, data, coordinate, nulla. Il Dottore è allo sbaraglio, ed è anche un po' offeso per questo comportamento irrispettoso.

“E va bene, andiamo a vedere!” Si ferma allo specchio presso le doppie porte. È lungo e ovale, a figura intera, semireclinato su eleganti zampe d'ottone. Il Dottore è sempre stato un po' vanitoso (fatte salve inevitabili eccezioni) e questa volta si sente elegante, con i suoi smilzi calzoni di sartoria, la camicia bianca e il gilet (niente giacca, perché è fastidiosa con tutto quel correre). Cravatta? _Mais oui_ , stretta e dello stesso viola degli occhiali. 

Si ferma di fronte allo specchio, si dà una lisciata ai lati della testa (lì i capelli sono neri, è il risultato è una curiosa ripartizione bicolore che se non altro riesce a donargli fascino. Chissà come), si aggiusta il ciuffo, inforca gli occhiali e si raddrizza la cravatta.

“A dopo, vecchia mia!” trilla alla TARDIS, e spalanca le doppie porte con un gesto teatrale.

Fuori, il cielo è bloccato dalla cupola gigantesca di una base scientifica come ne ha viste milioni, miliardi, nella sua vita e nei suoi viaggi. Un'annusata d'aria gli dice che si tratta di una colonia giovane, e uno sguardo veloce intorno tra due battiti di palpebre, gli dice invece che si tratta di un posto che ha già visto. Ma quando... ?

Basta che non sia la Bowie Base One, pensa, allontanandosi dalla TARDIS per inoltrarsi lungo corridoi infiniti verso il cuore della base. Se non è la Bowie Base One (e non lo è) allora va bene qualsiasi cosa. 

La curiosità gli smangia i cuori mentre svolta dal corroidoio in una sorta di enorme raccordo circolare che smista ben dieci o dodici diversi corridoi. Al centro, sotto un'altra enorme cupola, c'è una delle serre idroponiche situate all'interno della base.

C'è una targa commemorativa, dalla quale potrebbe farsi un'idea quantomeno del dove e del quanto, ma non fa in tempo ad avvicinarsi, perché un piccolo drappello svolta l'angolo da un altro corridoio, presumibilmente da quello dei laboratori di ricerca, e il Dottore resta lì come un allocco, persino a bocca un po' aperta.

In testa al gruppetto c'è un uomo maturo, dal piacevole colorito scuro, splendidi capelli lucenti con le tempie spruzzate di grigio e denti bianchissimi. Mentre cammina, parla con un paio di ragazzi giovanissimi in uniforme da esploratori. I due ragazzi sembrano combattuti tra l'essere intimoriti o perdutamente innamorati dell'uomo, che il Dottore ritiene essere il capo delle ricerche, o magari il coordinatore dell'intera base.

Non ha molta importanza, perché il suo sguardo è inciampato insieme ai suoi cuori sull'ultimo del gruppetto, un passo indietro rispetto agli altri. Il suo sguardo si è inchiodato sul suo viso, i suoi cuori hanno pensato bene di perdere un battito.

Ah.

Lo conosce, sì. Anche se non vede il suo viso da molti anni, lo riconoscerebbe anche al buio, anche a occhi bendati, anche senza poterlo vedere né toccare. Saprebbe riconoscerlo dall'odore, e dal passo, e dal ritmo del respiro e del battito cardiaco.

Quando il ronzio che lo assorda si calma un po', il Dottore riesce a sentire di cosa stanno parlando gli uomini. Si tratta della missione su Hudson, quella per cui verrà chiesto il suo aiuto – _è stato chiesto_ il suo aiuto – non più tardi di, _ah_ , poche ore ormai.

Cosa succederebbe se- Cosa succederebbe se si presentasse adesso alla base – c'è già, dopotutto – se dicesse di essere disposto a dare una mano, a portare Shadrach su Hudson?

Le possibilità si aprono a ventaglio, ogni possibile linea temporale stiracchia un tentacolo nella sua mente, gli fa pizzicare la nuca e scorrere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Potrebbe, ma non può.

Quel passato da cui fugge in modo tanto avventuroso, che chiude comodamente in piccole scatolette e cerca di non considerare troppo, andrebbe distrutto.

Non sentirebbe Shadrach suonare di notte, le sue note amplificate dalla TARDIS, e non combatterebbe disperato al suo fianco, rischiando la vita decine di volte. Non resterebbe lunghi attimi a guardarlo dormire – quello stesso sonno così _umano_ che non può proprio perdonare a Gwyneth ma che ha lasciato correre dozzine di volte quando si trattava di Shadrach.

Non guarirebbe ogni giorno un po' di più dall'angoscia e dalla colpa. E soprattutto, al di sopra di ogni altra considerazione, non si innamorerebbe ogni giorno un po' di più di Shadrach, come ha amato soltanto una manciata di volte in più di mille e quattrocento anni.

È svampito e egoista, vanitoso e matto, e anche piuttosto irresponsabile in questa sedicesima rigenerazione, eppure proprio non può farsi un torto così grande.

Una cosa può farla, però, e Shadrach neanche la ricorderà, se non per il valore ridicolo del gesto, un episodio bizzarro che vale la pena di essere raccontato una o due volte al massimo ed è poi subito superato da aneddoti migliori.

Si avvicina al gruppetto mentre Carlos e i due giovani esploratori vanno avanti senza notarlo. Shadrach lo vede, si ferma con aria interrogativa.

“Lei chi è?” domanda, e il Dottore accusa il colpo al suono della sua voce. Quanto tempo, quanto tempo.

“Ah, io, soltanto John Smith, consulente scientifico di quarto livello,” tartaglia il Dottore, mentre gli occhiali gli scivolano dal naso un po' sudato. Era così alto? I suoi occhi erano così pallidi e brillanti, ipnotici come lo sguardo di un felino selvatico? E i suoi gloriosi capelli?

“Si è perso?” domanda Shadrach, e da lontano il Dottore sente uno degli esploratori chiamarlo 'Shade'. Non l'ha mai chiamato così, ma suppone che vada bene, per tutte le vibranti sfumature della sua personalità.

“No, no, _au contraire_ ,” ribatte il Dottore, tentando un sorriso che, ne è sicuro, viene fuori tutto storto, “ora, Shadrach Ford,” prosegue, assaporando ogni sillaba del suo nome. Non crede di averlo pronunciato ad alta voce in un tempo molto lungo, si chiede un po' perché. Forse pensava che avrebbe fatto troppo male – aveva ragione – ma il dolore giunge intrecciato strettamente a un doppio filo di calore e tenerezza.

“Ora, Shadrach Ford, c'è una cosa che io devo fare, prima di proseguire verso- ehm, verso i laboratori.” Neanche sa, dove sono i laboratori, ma la cosa ha un'importanza minima.

Fa due passi avanti e abbraccia Shadrach con forza, per un attimo.

L'altro non ha neanche il tempo di protestare, e un'esclamazione indignata gli si blocca in gola, poi si disperde.

A malincuore il Dottore lo lascia andare dopo qualche secondo, si liscia la cravatta, registra l'espressione profondamente perplessa dell'altro, si schiarisce la gola per dire qualcosa, poi rinuncia, poi riapre la bocca per parlare.

“Beh! È tutto! Arrivederci Shadrach, arrivederci!”

Si contiene giusto finché non svolta l'angolo, poi attacca a correre come un forsennato finché non raggiunge le porte della TARDIS, si schianta all'interno crollando seduto contro le porte richiuse di scatto. Ansima, fatica a recuperare il respiro.

“Non so se ce l'ho con te, bellezza,” dice alla TARDIS, che finge di ignorarlo. Piccato, il Dottore si raccoglie in un piccolo nodo sul pavimento, tanto piccolo per essere così alto, tira su le ginocchia e le cinge con le braccia.

“Forse no, forse è stato bello vederlo, sai,” dice un'altra volta alla sua nave. “E sentire la sua voce. Perchè mi hai portato qui?”

Non ha bisogno di una risposta della TARDIS, è una domanda retorica. 

Tutto il male che la perdita di Shadrach gli ha causato non è bastato a cancellare gli effetti positivi della sua compagnia. I ricordi più tristi non sono sufficienti a cancellare i più belli, forse soltanto a sottrarvi un po' di colore, cosa che comunque farebbe il tempo, imparziale censore.

Non sarebbe quello che è oggi, se non fosse stato quello che è stato, se non avesse condiviso il cammino con Shadrach, almeno per un po'.

“Coraggio, vecchia mia, lo so che mi hai disobbedito. Dimmi dove hai cacciato la sala di musica, lasciami entrare soltanto un momento.”

Finalmente la TARDIS risponde, un soffice _whorp whorp_ sottovoce, mentre interruttori e sensori si accendono e si spengono sulla console, i pulsanti cambiano dieci diverse sfumature di blu e verde.

Dopo un attimo le note delicate della Rêverie di Debussy lo convincono a srotolarsi, a tirarsi in piedi, a seguirle per i corridoi della TARDIS, fin sulla porta della sala di musica. È tutto ancora com'è stato lasciato, c'è persino una tazza di tè ancora fumante ma il Dottore non ci fa caso, non ci vuole far caso. Non ha intenzione di nutrire il senso di vuoto che ancora a volte lo assale, a tradimento, quando si volta nel letto e lo scopre troppo grande. È passato molto tempo, ma la sua memoria è tenace.

Si siede sulla poltroncina fiorata accanto al pianoforte, ascolta la TARDIS offrirgli il suo meglio, suonargli la canzone del suo affetto indiscriminato, e pensa a quanto è fortunato ad avere il ricordo di Shadrach chino sul pianoforte, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione beata.

Il Dottore ha avventure mentre Gwyneth dorme.

La ragazza dormirà ancora qualche ora, il tempo necessario a restare un po' da solo con alcuni dei propri ricordi più pregiati.

Se dovesse scegliere, rifarebbe tutto daccapo, pur di non dover rinunciare a questi ricordi, pur di non perdere le magnifiche sfumature che Shadrach ha portato nella disperata scala di grigi della sua vita.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, fate pure riferimento al [Manifesto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988808) per un'indicazione generale di cos'è tutta questa follia. Oh, e andate a leggere le storie di Nykyo in questa collezione, perché il suo Diciassettesimo Dottore è la cosa più adorabile del mondo ç_ç.


End file.
